I'll Tell You Tomorrow
by GageWhitney
Summary: "So this is what happens when I'm not around to keep you in line, huh?" / full title: I'll Tell You Tomorrow, But It's Looking Good So Far


Title: I'll Tell You Tomorrow, But It's Looking Good So Far

Author: GageWhitney

Rating: M

Pairing: Harvey/Donna

Disclaimer: Very much not mine.

Summary: "So this is what happens when I'm not around to keep you in line, huh?"

* * *

Harvey's hunched over the bar sipping at a glass of expensive scotch when Donna sidles up to him, wedging herself into the space between his barstool and that of the patron next to him.

"Come here often?"

His head snaps up at the sound of her voice, and though his mouth remains set in a firm line, his eyes go crinkly at the corners at the sight of her. "What are you doing here?"

"Mike called and told me I could find you… well, pretty much right here on this barstool." She gives him a pointed look, arching one perfectly-manicured eyebrow.

"Did he?" He rolls his eyes. "The pup needs to learn to mind his own goddamn business."

"He's worried about you, Harvey."

"Hmm. Why?"

"You're spinning out," she says, and adds, "His words, though from what he's told me, I can't disagree."

He seems to consider it for a moment. "I suppose that's a distinct possibility."

Donna gives him a small smile and tugs gently on his tie. "So this is what happens when I'm not around to keep you in line, huh?"

It's meant as a joke, but Harvey looks at her with those sad puppy dog eyes of his and nods. "Yes."

"Oh, come on. You're…" She blows out a breath and starts again. "You're Harvey Specter. You're the best closer in this city, and –"

"And I need you, Donna."

Her face falls. "Harvey…"

"I do. I need you," he says. He cocks his head to the side, sizing her up. "I called you."

She nods. "I know."

"You didn't answer once in two weeks."

"I couldn't."

"But it's me," he says, and she can't miss the hurt tone to his voice.

"Exactly." His brows knit together, and she sighs. "I couldn't face you, Harvey. How could I?"

"Hey." He grabs hold of her wrist and tugs her a little closer. "It's me."

There's a wave of tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, and she blinks them back. "I screwed everything up."

"Yeah, you kind of did," he says. Her lip trembles. "But you know, the thing is that I never thought for one second that I couldn't get past it." He squeezes her wrist and says, "You know it wasn't my choice, right?"

"I know," she says. A few stray tears escape, and she wipes them away quickly. "And for what it's worth? I'm sorry."

Harvey brings her hand up to his lips and presses a kiss to her knuckles. "I've missed you."

She releases a shaky breath. "Me, too," she says. A slight grin tugs at her lips. "But I'm here now, and I'm ordering you to straighten yourself out, buddy. I don't want anymore of these worried phone calls from your puppy dog."

"Hey, you're not my boss," he says, pointing a finger at her.

She levels her gaze at him. "You're not my boss, either."

He laughs, and she giggles at him. "You want a drink?" he asks. He gestures to the rest of the room. "Or we could get a table?"

"Actually, could we maybe get out of here?" she asks, nodding toward the door. "It's a little loud. Also, this guy behind me keeps trying to play footsie."

Harvey grins. "Want me to beat him up?"

"Maybe next time." She smiles. "Now are we going to your place or mine?"

* * *

They end up at his apartment, because it's closer, and because her liquor supply is running low.

It doesn't matter, though, because the second the door is shut he's pushing her against it, the weight of him warm and solid as he slants his lips over hers.

Donna moans into his mouth and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Her mouth opens under his and he takes advantage of the opportunity to lick into her mouth, his tongue sliding lazily against hers.

She's wearing a wrap dress that always makes him stare, and now his deft fingers are untying the little knot against her hip, pulling at the smaller knot inside, until the dress is hanging open and he can put his hands on her skin.

"Harvey, wait," she breathes, pulling back. "Wait, wait, wait."

"What?" he asks, his thumbs flitting back and forth along the line of her panties.

"I don't want to do this if it's going to end up being a mistake," she tells him. "If we do this, I want to actually do this." She stares at him, her bottom lip between her teeth.

His features soften. "As far as I'm concerned, the mistake was not doing this years ago," he says. He twists her hair between his fingers and kisses her jaw. "Whatever happens after, this is not a decision I will ever regret making."

She touches his face and smiles. "Good," she says. She looks beyond him and nods her head. "Take me to bed or lose me forever."

Harvey grins at the reference. "Okay, but just so we're clear, I'm Maverick, not Goose."

"I loved Goose!" she cries.

"Goose dies," he reasons. "Maverick was a lot cooler, anyway."

She shrugs and plays with the end of his tie. "As long as I get to be Charlie."

"Of course," he says, and captures her mouth again, pressing her into the door.

She lifts herself up against him and wraps her legs tightly around his waist. He's hard when he grinds himself against her, and she scrapes her teeth along his neck. His fingers press into her thighs as he turns and walks them both to the bedroom.

He deposits her on the bed without breaking contact, his tongue exploring her mouth and her throat and the pulse point under her jaw. He strips her dress away and tosses it somewhere behind him, then pulls his tie off and does the same.

The buttons on his shirt can't come undone fast enough. He fumbles, his fingers suddenly slow and clumsy as Donna works on getting his belt undone and his zipper opened. He's shrugging off his shirt as she pulls him on top of her, kissing him soundly.

She pushes his white t-shirt up and over his head and unhooks her bra, tossing both away so that she can feel his bare skin against hers. With a groan, he puts a hand on her, kneading her breast, before lowering his head to plant wet kisses across her chest.

"God, Harvey," she groans.

"Mmm," he hums in reply. He thrusts against her, and they both gasp.

Donna uses her feet to push his dress pants and boxer-briefs down his legs. Snaking a hand between their bodies, she touches him, rubbing her palm against the head of his cock and back down again.

"Fuck," he says. He nips at her collarbone, his breath hot against her skin.

His fingers hook into the elastic on her underwear, and he pulls them down and off her legs. He crawls back up her body, kissing her shin and the back of her knee and the inside of her thigh. He presses a kiss to her clit, once, licks at her lightly, and she moans.

"You're a tease," she breathes when he keeps moving up and kisses her navel.

"Just buzzing the tower," he says. "Gotta have something in the tank for later."

She chuckles. "I'm holding you to that."

He stretches across the bed to his end table and yanks the drawer open. After a moment of fishing around, he comes up with a condom, and quickly rips the package open and rolls it over his erection.

"Still good?" he asks. He steals a kiss.

"Yeah," she says. "Just one thing." With that, she hooks a leg around his hip and flips them so she's on top, straddling him. "I want to be in charge for once," she says with a smirk.

He smoothes a hand up her middle and palms a breast. "You won't get any objections from me."

She shifts down his body and grips the base of his cock, stroking up and down once before she raises herself up and sinks down onto him. Harvey groans, the hand not thumbing her nipple moving to press lightly against her clit.

Donna sighs and starts to move, rocking her hips in a steady back-and-forth rhythm on top of his. He thrusts upward, matching her pace, and even though she wants to keep things slow, wants to savor their first time, it's Harvey, and they've been taking it slow forever, and soon, she just can't anymore.

Her hips start moving faster, bucking and stuttering against him. He rubs his thumb against her in quick, steady circles, and she comes with a gasp and a shudder, her hands pressed flat to his stomach.

Before she can catch her breath, Harvey flips them again so he's on top and hitches one of her legs up around his hip as he drives into her. She clutches his shoulders and sucks on his neck, and it's not long until he's groaning through his release as well, his hand tightening in her red hair.

After a few moments, he moves off and flops onto the bed beside her, out of breath. They stare at each other, and he grins widely.

She grins back. "You big stud."

* * *

He's like a new man the next morning.

Donna finds him in his kitchen, dressed neatly in a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt and sipping at a cup of coffee. When he sees her coming, he pulls another mug from the shelf and pours her a cup.

"Good morning," she says tiredly, sliding onto a stool. She watches with her elbows on the counter as he fixes her coffee exactly the way she likes it.

Harvey grins and passes her the cup. "Morning," he says. His gaze travels down her body. "Nice outfit."

She's wearing his shirt from the night before, and it barely hits her at mid-thigh. "I'm trying a new look," she shrugs.

"It suits you."

Donna grins into her mug. "You're awfully perky this morning," she observes.

"I had a good night," he says, and she feels her cheeks get hot. "And I've been thinking."

"About?"

He moves to stand behind her and wraps his arms around her middle. "I'm going to fix this, Donna." He plants a kiss on the spot under her ear.

She turns her head and blinks at him. "How?" she asks. "Even you, Harvey Specter, can't turn back time and stop me from shredding that document."

"I've got some ideas," he says with a shrug. Off her uncertain look, he adds, "Do you trust me?"

She leans back against his shoulder and sighs. "You know I do."

He kisses the top of her head. "Then trust me when I say that I will fix this, and you will come back to work at Pearson Hardman."

"And this?" She gestures back and forth. "Us? How's that going to work?"

"I don't know," he says with a smirk, "but it's looking good so far."


End file.
